harleyquinnfandomcom-20200222-history
Harley Quinn (TV series)
This article is focused on the TV series. For the character, see Harleen Quinzel. Harley Quinn is an upcoming animated TV series on DC Universe. It is set to premiere on October 2019."DC Universe Originals Release Schedule Revealed". Comic Book (October 4, 2018). Synopsis Harley Quinn follows Harley's adventures after she breaks up with the Joker and strikes out on her own in this new, adult animated comedy. With the help of Poison Ivy and a ragtag crew of DC castoffs, Harley tries to earn a seat at the biggest table in villainy: the Legion of Doom."'Harley Quinn' Release Window and Synopsis Revealed". Comic Book (June 28, 2018). Cast and Characters *Kaley Cuoco as Harley Quinn *Lake Bell as Dr. Pamela Isley / Poison Ivy *Diedrich Bader as Bruce Wayne / Batman *Alan Tudyk as the Joker *Ron Fuches *J.B. Smoove *Jason Alexander *Wanda Skyes *Giancarlo Esposito *Natalie Morales *Jim Rash *Tony Hale *Christopher Meloni as James Gordon *Rahul Kohli as Jonathan Crane / Scarecrow *TBA as Sy Borgman *TBA as Dr. Psycho *TBA as Malice Vundabar *TBA as King Shark *TBA as Clayface Production In November 2017, it was announced that Warner Bros' DC-branded digital service ordered 26 half-hour episodes of the series. It was being developed by Justin Halpern, Patrick Shumacker, and Dean Lorey, who served as executive producers on NBC's DC series Powerless. Harley Quinn was the third series to be greenlit by the DC digital service, following Titans and Young Justice: Outsiders. It was rumored that Margot Robbie, who portrayed Harley Quinn in the 2016 live action film Suicide Squad, would be approached to voice the character."‘Harley Quinn’: DC Digital Service Orders Animated Comedy Series". Deadline Hollywood (November 20, 2017). On February 2018, multiple casting calls from the series were released."Harley Quinn Animated Series Cast Includes Poison Ivy, King Shark & More". Comic Book Resources (February 7, 2018). On October 3, 2018, Warner Bros. Animation unveiled a first look at Harley Quinn at the New York Comic Con. Kaley Cuoco was announced as the voice actress for the titular character, also serving as an executive producer through her Yes, Normans production banner, with Lake Bell, Alan Tudyk, Ron Funches, J.B. Smoove, Jason Alexander, Wanda Sykes, Giancarlo Esposito, Natalie Morales, Jim Rash, Diedrich Bader, Tony Hale and Christopher Meloni cast in undisclosed roles."Kaley Cuoco to Voice 'Harley Quinn' for DC Universe Series". The Hollywood Reporter (October 3, 2018). It was later confirmed that Bell, Tudyk, Bader and Meloni would be voicing Dr. Pamela Isley / Poison Ivy, the Joker, Bruce Wayne / Batman, and James Gordon, respectively."Kaley Cuoco to star in Harley Quinn series: 'It has definitely been empowering'". Entertainment Weekly (October 3, 2018)."Diedrich Bader Voices Batman in 'Harley Quinn' Teaser". Comic Book (October 3, 2018)."Alan Tudyk to Voice The Joker in Harley Quinn Animated Series". Comic Book Resources (October 25, 2018). On October 11, 2018, Rahul Kohli announced that he would be voicing Jonathan Crane / Scarecrow."Well I’ve been given the go ahead to let you guys know one of the new projects I’ve been working on! Mans is the voice of SCARECROW! #HarleyQuinn". Twitter (October 11, 2018). Crew *Justin Halpern - writer/executive producer *Patrick Schumacker - writer/executive producer *Dean Lorey - writer/executive producer *Sam Register - executive producer *Jennifer Coyle - producer *Kaley Cuoco - executive producer Videos HARLEY QUINN New York Comic Con 2018 First Look WBNYCC References